Diskussion:Killer B
Ist das bei euch auch so, dass beim Spoiler der Inhalt verschwindet? Ich hatte gedacht, wenn das bei mir verschwindet wird es wohl bei den anderen nicht anders sein. Deshalb habe ich den Spoiler rückgängig gemacht. MfG, Benutzer:Rokuougan 16:42, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Bei mir verschwindet der Text jedenfalls nicht nur die Bilder.--Narutopedia-Icis Leibgarde 18:02, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab noch mal geguckt wir haben 2 Spoiler-Vorlagen. Ich habe die neuere du die ältere benutzt. Bei der neueren Vorlage verschwindet komischer weise Inhalt und Bild. Bei der älteren verschwindet die Chara-Box und das Bild. Komisch bei den anderen Artikeln funktioniert es doch. MfG, Benutzer:Rokuougan 18:32, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- Sollte man unter "Verschiedenes" einfügen das er den "Shichitoryuu" beherrscht? MfG, Benutzer:Rokuougan 14:46, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Kampf gegen Team Taka Hab mal kurz nen paar Fehler von deinem Text korrigiert, da der Bijuu, dem Sasuke ja 6 Schwerter reinhaut, wenn man genau hinschaut. Außerdem absorbiert er das Chakra nicht sondern lässt auch sein eigenes Chakraelement hineinfließen (vermutlich blitz, da er ja auch aus dem Reich der Blitze stammt). was is das?? :"Shichitoryuu" bedeutet zu deutsch "Siebenschwert-Stil". MfG, Benutzer:Rokuougan 15:39, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Könnte er nicht der stärkste Ninja von Kumo sein, wenn Nibis Jinchuuriki der zweitstärkste war? --Animepedia-Sven 09:51, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich glaube eher das wohl der Kage von Kumo der stärkste Ninja im Dorf ist.--Narutopedia-Icis Leibgarde 10:04, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Das würde aber bedeuten, dass Nibis Jin. stärker ist als der des achtschwänzigen. Der wiederum macht Team Taka alle, aber Kakuzu und Hidan (die fast nur von Chunin und Genin besiegt wurden) haben Nibi ganz leicht gefangen. Sasuke ist besser als die Beiden, besonders wegen Mangekyou und so. --Animepedia-Sven 10:24, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Es ist ja möglich das Hidan und Kakuzu von Ge-nin und Chu-nin fertig gemacht wurden, aber da war Shikamaru; ohne seinen Verstand hätten sie Hidan wohl nicht besiegen können. Und ohne Naruto hätten sie Kakuzu nicht besiegen können, denn Naruto konnte auch nur Anhand des Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken gewinnen. Und bevor Naruto auftauchte schien der Kampf für Team 10 und Kakashi vorbei zu sein. Wenn man (jetzt nur mal so als Denkanstoß) Konohamaru anstelle von Naruto und Iruka anstelle von Shikamaru positioniert hätte, dann wäre Hidan und Kakuzu wohl noch am Leben. ::Bei Kakuzu und Hidan hätte Sasuke ganz sicher Probleme. Vorallem gegen Hidan. Man sollte sie wohl nicht schnell unterschätzen, weil sie so frühzeitig "gestorben" sind. ::Der Jinchuuriki hat es auf jeden Fall drauf. Er nimmt Team Taka ganz einfach in die Mangel. Wahrscheinlich ist dieser auch stärker als Naruto von der Kampferfahrung her. ::Ich weiss nicht, aber Sasuke hatte bisher in Shippuuden immer Glück mit seinen Gegnern. Orochimaru= Er lag krank im Bett, Deidara= Er war so versessen auf eine Rache an die Sharingan-Augen, dass er sich nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte, Itachi= Itachi wollte ihn nicht umbringen. Aber jetzt kommt ein Typ der ist nicht krank wie orochimaru, noch ist einer versessen auf Rache, noch bekommt er Mitleid von seinem Bruder. Jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen wo wir wirklich sagen können, dass Sasuke einen ernsten Gegner bekommen hat. Ich hoffe ich hab nicht zu viel geredet und bin nicht vom Thema abgekommen... MfG,¡Rokuougan 11:56, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC)¿ :Ich denke der Kage muss nicht immer der stärkste im Dorf sein, Dieser kann doch auch einen guten Verstand haben um das Dorf führen zu können.85.96.156.116 12:46, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::Du hast zwar Recht, aber der Kage muss schon in gewisser Weise schon stark sein. MfG, Rokuougan 13:23, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Das mit Nibi könnte ja auch ein Fehler sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob Nibi das gesagt hat (das sie nach dem Kage die stärkste von Kumo sei), aber das könnte genausogut nur dahergeredet gewesen sein, bzw. sie muss ja nicht wissen wie stark der 8-schwänzige ist, oder vielleicht kennt sie ihn gar nicht. Der Kage muss auch nicht immer der stärkste sein, Jiraiya ist auch "besser" wie Tsunade. Ich hab mit absicht besser gesagt, von der Kraft her wäre, schätz ich mal, Tsunade stärker, doch alles in allem ist (war) Jiraiya besser. Mfg Mario Lover :Stimmt und vielleicht ist sie nicht der stärkste Ninja und zwar die stärkste Kunoichi und der Kage ist eine Kunoichi das würde denk ich mal ganz gut hinkommen... MfG, Rokuougan 14:54, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ja, dies wäre so ziemlich die beste Erklärung. Mfg Mario Lover Ich wollte noch hinzufügen, Rokuaogan, Sasuke ist im Kampf mit Itachi auch von Hass gepackt (wie könnte er nicht). Auch in anderen Kämpfen, auch noch als Konohanin, wenn er zu verlieren drohte, sagte er sich, er könne Itachi nur besiegen, wenn er auch seinen momentanen Gegner schaffe. Da wurde schnell was persönliches draus. --Animepedia-Sven 20:52, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) der 8-schwänzige wendet doch die selbe technik wie asuma an oder .ich meine beide verstärken ihre waffe mit naturckakrabeiden.könnt man das nicht als technik bei ihm hinzufügen Vielleicht ist der 8-Schwänzige oder seine kräfte in seinem dorf ja unbekannt und wird dadurch nicht als stärkster gezählt im englischen narutopedia heist er kirabi Also ich würde sagen, dass er der Stärkste eigentlich in Kumo ist, und ich würde alle Jinchuurikis(außer Naruto) mindestens auf dem Level von Kakashi und Asuma einschätzen, den Hachibi, vielleicht sogar schon fast so stark wie Jiraiya, und Jiraiya ist meiner Meinung nicht der einzige der jetzt besser ist als Tsunade SnakeKingOrochimaru Yugito Nii , Killerbee und Raikage Wie schon oben gesagt hat Yugito gesagt das sie die zweit stärkste Kunoichi also Ninja-'Kriegerin ' ist und wir wissen auch das der Raikage eine männliche Person ist weil er ja der Bruder des 8-Schwänzigen (Killerbee) ist .Es würde mich also eig. interessieren wer die stärkste Kunoichi des Dorfes ist weil diese ja dann stärker als Yugito sein müsste ^^ :vermutlich Samui Gruß -=trunX=- 07:07, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) sich dass de rchakra strahl rariatto heißt?Screamo-fan 13:13, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Killerbee als Naruto Trainer Wie stehen eigentlich die Chancen, das Naruto von Killerbee trainiert wird? Im Moment entwickelt sich die Story schon mal in Richtung Naruto + Killerbee Team suchen Killerbee. Würde ja ganz gut passen, wenn sie Killerbee vor Kisame retten. Und da wäre dann ein Jinchuuriki der Naruto trainieren könnte im Umgang mit dem Bijuu. Interessante Theorie, oder? Rafael ist auf jedenfall ne interessante theorie welche aber nicht stattfinden wird klar killerbee könnte naruto trainieren aber de rkyuubi ist das pure böse un will einfach wieder raus und der ochse von killerbee macht mir keinen bösartigen eindruck un er versteht sich prächtig mit illerbeeScreamo-fan 17:45, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Lariat gibt es nicht! NEIN!!! Leute, ich hab das schon mehrmals angesprochen... bitte verlasst euch nicht auf die engl. übersetzungen von onemanga! nach möglichkeit prüft immer die japanischen RAW's oder fragt mich damit ich dann die richtige schreibweise nachschaue... es gibt kein Lariat bzw Lariat ist Rariatto bloß die japanische aussprache ist so, dass es so klingt. killerbee hatte es schon bei sasuke angewendet nur in der einfachen bijuuform, die beiden male wird es aber absolut gleich geschrieben - das ist das gleiche justu! Johnny182 22:44, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Anime Killerbee :( Ooohhhhh man! die folge 142 war ja von überragend schlechter qualität, unglaublich! und Bee... mir fehlen die worte... dort sieht er ja garnicht durchtrainiert wie im manga sondern total fett aus. da sieht man gleich, dass an dieser folge wohl die anfänger-gruppe gearbeitet hat oder so. schade und schande! Johnny/ジョニ一 03:49, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich muss auch sagen, dass das erste, was mir aufgefallen ist, wie fett er war. Allerdings hab ich mich scheckig über sein Gerappe gelacht! Im Manga kam das natürlich nicht so lustig rüber. Da der Charakter an sich für mich aber ziemlich nichtssagend ist, er löst bei mir eine emotionale Nulllinie auf (bis auf das Lachen übers Rappen, ......yeah!), juckt es mich nicht, wenn er verhunzt ist. ..::Aeris::.. 09:53, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab am Anfang auch gedacht: "der ist irgendwie fett". Aber das ist er im Manga auch. Erinnert mich irgendwie an diesen einen Schauspieler, der bei white chicks a thousand miles singt^^. ist auch einfach ein tier--Selaya 10:32, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Woher wusstest du das? ... Das ist mein Lieblingssong...Making my way downtown, Walking fast... *lol* und dann das gesicht dazu ^^ (Ps: der heisst Terry Crews ;) )Gruß -= trunX=- 11:20, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) profilbild leute! lassen wir bitte die alten farbigen mangabilder von killerbee drin und verunstalten ihn nicht mehr! die aus dem anime kann man ja nicht ansehen! die sind nunmal SCHLECHTER. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:17, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ich drücks ma so aus, scheiß drauf, wir können schlecht jetzt das anime bild weglassen, nur weils schlecht aussieht, dann müssten wir die ersten bilder aus sasuke vs deidara auch rausnehmen, weils so schlecht quali ist, und so schlecht ist das bild jetzt auch nciht, das von vor zwei wochen war wesentlich schlimmer, man solls auch nich übertreibenErnie1992 20:19, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) was soll das eigentlich!!!? welche rolle spielt es denn ob es ein manga oder anime bild ist??? das wichtigste ist doch, dass das bild gut und passend ist! was soll das mit dem anime? steht es über manga oder was? wenn ein bild aus manga besser ist als ausm anime soll es doch drinne bleiben!!! herr gott nochmal, aber echt. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:24, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :sind denn alle anime-fetischisten oder was!? Johnny/ジョニ一 20:25, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) niemand ist hier anime fetischist, aber aus meiner sich ist es besser, wenn ein bild ausm anime vorhanden ist, dies auch zu nehmen, un wie gesagt so schlimmt ist das bild nicht, ich mein es gibt viele bilder di eich seit ich hier angemeldet gsehen hab un nich so doll finde, aber da hat sich auch keiner beschwert, geht einfach nur darum, er ist im anime aufgetaucht, also gibts auch ein anime bild, ist meine meinungErnie1992 20:29, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) So ich habe mir die beiden Bilder angesehen und ich sehe keine großen unterschied zwischen den beiden Bildern daher bin ich der Meinung das wir das Anime Bild benutzen. --Revan55 21:00, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ganz meiner Meinung. Was ich auch vorher bereits sagte. Aber dann wurde mir gesagt ich sei blind oder ähnliches, weiß nichtmehr wo mein Kommentar dazu abgeblieben ist. Und wenn man schon mit Wörtern um sich schmeißt wie 'Animefetischist', kann man den Spief auch umdrehen und sagen das gewisse Leute vielleicht Mangafetischisten sind? Es ist nur ein Bild von einem Charakter den man sich nicht zwangsweise den ganzen Tag anschauen muss, da sollte man kein Weltdrama daraus machen. Sum2k3 05:58, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Sum2k3... das war doch nicht als beleidigung gemeint (animefetischist) das war doch nicht ernst - war ein witz, glaube das hat doch jeder verstanden. ich werde mit sicherheit hier keinen beleidigen und als ich schrieb "bist du vllt blind, schau doch hin" war das ebenfalls nicht böse oder beleidigend gemeint sondern wollte nur genau darauf hinweisen. man muss doch nicht alles so ernst auffassen, echt ^^ was für mich hier wichtig war, dass ich nicht verstehe warum man zwangsweise für ein unbedingt animebild gekämpft hat wenn das ausm manga viel besser ist, das ist alles. aber es wurde entschieden und dann ist alles gut. von meiner seite aus waren hier ganz sicher keine beleidigungen, nur verwunderungen O.o wie gesagt, nicht alles so ernst nehmen was es nicht ist ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 06:49, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich geb dann auch mal meinen Senf dazu. Ich persönlich finde es auch besser, von Killerbee ein Anime-Bild zu präsentieren, da wir das eben immer so machen, Anime-Bilder hochzuladen, wenn es sie gibt. Die tauschen wir ja IMMER aus. Von Chars, Jutsus, Orten, Tieren. Also einfach schon wegen der Einheitlichkeit bin ich auch für ein Anime-Bild von Killerbee. Andererseits sehe ich GANZ genau, dass das Mangabild ganz anders aussieht als das Animebild. Natürlich sehen sie sich ähnlich, aber derselbe Mann ist es eigentlich nicht. Da sind einige Partien ganz anders gezeichnet/geformt. Deswegen würd ich zu Hause noch mal die Folge durchgucken, ob es kein besseres gibt, und ansonsten erstmal ne Woche warten und derweil das Manga-Bild drinlassen. Wenn es im nächsten Anime allerdings immer noch nicht besser ist, bin ich dafür, dann trotzdem ein Anime-Bild zu nehmen...::Aeris::.. 10:18, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) So ich geb mal auch meinen Senf dazu ab. Eigentlich gefallen mir auch beide Bilder aber wie gesagt der Einheit von Charakterseiten halt Stimme ich auch für das Animebild. Außerdem kann dieses sich ja auch noch wieder ändern ich meine wer weis was man in der nächsten Folge für Schnappschüsse von ihm bekommt oder während seines Kampfes mit Kisame wird sicherlich auch wieder was gutes vorkommen, vielleicht kriegt er ja auch seine eigene Fillergeschichte oder Gastauftritt in einem Filler. Der Anime ist noch lang Jungs und Mädels da wird sich deshalb sicherlich noch was finden also keinen Stress. Ich könnte auch vorschlagen das wird das hier als Profilbild nehmen falls Johnny dieses hier besser gefällt.left|thumb. Ansonsten würd ich sagen lassen wir es beim alten Anime-Profilbild.--Icis Leibgarde 16:38, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC)